une peur qui ne sert à rien
by sarahiko takumi
Summary: Sakurai est triste de voir que son capitaine ne sera plus là l'an prochain. Que fera t-il?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour^_^! Voici ma première fiction j'éspère quelle vous plaira:)**

* * *

Une peur qui ne sert à rien

Chapitre 1 :

Vendredi 27 juin les terminals avaient passé leurs bac et la veille avait été la remise des diplômes, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine pour la fin du lycée. Lors de l'entrainement du club de basket de tôo Gakuen Ryô Sakurai était encore plus nul qu'avant et très distrait:

-« Oye ! Sakurai ! dit Imayoshi Shoichi capitaine du club et terminal.

-Je…suis…heu…désolé. Bégaya Sakurai.

-Pas besoin de t'excuser.

-Oui, désolé.

-Sakurai qu'est-ce qui ce passe aujourd'hui ? demanda Imayoshi inquiet.

-Ri…rien…ne vous inquiété pas, je suis désolé ! Désolé !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il là?

L'entrainement terminé imayoshi était sur le chemin de son appartement quand il aperçut dans le parc assis sur un banc au visage abattu Sakurai, qui était sur le point de pleurer. En voyant ça Imayoshi alla le voir et lui dit :

-« Sakurai ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- ?! Sem…pai..? Je…rien, désolé.

\- Arrête ! S'écria imayoshi.

-…. !? Oui…désolé.

\- Pourquoi ?! Depuis quelque temps tu n'arrêtes pas d'être ailheur, triste et faible, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Sakurai ?

\- Je…sempai..tu vas…tu vas…

\- Je vais quoi ?

-Tu ne va plus être là l'année prochaine… dit-il au bord des larmes.

-Sakurai tu…

\- Sempai…je…

-je viendrai voir comment va l'équipe de temps en temps ! accéléra imayoshi devenu stressé. Alors pas besoin de pleurer et montre ton plus beau sourire pour que nous les dernières années ayons un bon souvenir de toi.

\- Je… merci sempai.

\- Allez, rentre chez toi il se fait tard.

\- Oui ! Oyasumi sempai. Puis Sakurai s'éloigna jusqu'à ce que imayoshi ne le vois plus.

-Oui, oyasumi Sakurai. Et imayoshi s'en n'alla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite! Je sais qu'il sont court désolé. Mais j'éspère que le chapitre deux vous plaira ^-^**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Le lendemain lors de l'entraînement Sakurai se prend un ballon en plein visage ce qui fit perdre patience à imayoshi qui lui demanda d'aller prendre l'air, ce que fit immédiatement Sakurai. Dehors Sakurai était plongé dans ses pensées et alla sur le toit du lycée ou il y aperçoit Aomine allongé. Sakurai le salua et se mit à regarder le ciel quand tout à coup Aomine lui dit :

Oye ! Idiot ! Quant-est-ce que tu vas te grouiller de lui dire que tu l'aime au capitaine, il ne reste plus que quatre jours j'te signal !

Sakurai écarquilla les yeux en se demandant comment Aomine avait-il pu être au courant de ses sentiments envers imayoshi.

-Ao…Aomine-san…comment le sais-tu ?

\- Faut être débile pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

\- Ah…Comment pourrai-je lui dire, si ce n'était pas réciproque, si arès il me déteste, si…

\- Tait-toi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu n'lui dit pas !

\- … ? O…Oui, tu as raison, je…je vis lui dire et de ce pas !

\- Eh bah voilà quand tu veux, maintenant tu peux disposer, je vais dormir.

\- Euh…oui.

Sakurai se rendit au gymnase quand Aomine s'assoie et se dit :

Il n'a pas dit « désolé » une seul fois y'a du progrès, j'devrais devenir prof.

Puis pendant ce temps Sakurai entra dans le gymnase et alla vers imayoshi :

Sakurai ? Tu vas mieux ?

O…oui…sempai…je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

Oui quoi donc ?

Je…Je…Euh…Comment te dire…je…

Sakurai?

Je t'…je t'…je t'ai…

Tu quoi ?! S'impatienta imayoshi.

Je termine les cours plus tard demain ! Dit-il d'un coup.

Hein !? D'accord, c'est pour ça que t'es si troublé ?

Désolé…

Ok ! On reprend l'entraînement !

Ou…oui !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Le lendemain vu que Sakurai avait dit qu'il ne viendra pas à l'entrainement il rentra directement chez lui. Il s'assoie à son bureau et c'est mis à penser :

« _Pourquoi j'arrive pas à lui dire que je l'aime ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué, lui dire qu'il est trop beau, gentil( même si les autres ne le pense pas), cool, qu'il a de super beau muscles et…et surtout lui dire ces trois mots « Je t'aime ». Pourquoi j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait penser si je lui dis. S'il me repousse, se moque ou…ah ! Il faut que je lui dise ! »_

Et Sakurai s'endormit à ses pensées.

Cela avait duré jusqu'au dernier jour du lycée. Ce fut également le dernier entrainement avec les dernières années du club de tôo. L'entrainement était passionné et intense, ce qui a même fait venir Aomine, tout le monde était heureux sauf Sakurai. Aomine le frappa dans le dos et lui dit :

-C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Tu le verra que rarement après.

-Je…Euh…

-Aller vas-y !

-Oui !

L'entrainement fini la fête de départ des sempai fut longue et joyeuse. L'heure de rentrer tout le monde se dit au revoir avec plein d'émotion. Imayoshi allait pour rentrer quand il aperçut Sakurai e larme.

-Sakurai si c'est pour nous les sempai, je t'ai dit que nous viedrons de temps en temps vous voir. Dit Imayoshi d'une voix douce.

-C'est pas ça…Snif…

-Alors pourquoi ?

-J'essaye de…te dire quelque…chose depuis longtemps mais…je…je n'y arrive pas de peur que…que…tu me déteste

-Et c'est quoi ? Demanda Imayoshi en s'asseyant au sol face à Sakurai.

-Sempai…je…snif…sem…

Imayoshi essuya les larmes de Sakurai et reprit :

-Vas-y et calme-toi.

-Sempai…je…je…Je t'aime !

\- ...

Cela a fait un écho dans le gymnase.

-Sakurai ? Tu m'aime ?

-Oui.

Imayoshi se mit à sourire et lui dit :

-Fallait le dire plus tôt !

-Sempai…tu

-Je t'aime aussi Sakurai. J'ai voulu te le dire mais comme tu avais mauvaise mine je n'ai pas voulu te déranger.

-Sempai… Sakurai se sentis de plus en plus entrain de pleurer.

-Ryô je t'aime.

Imayoshi mit sa main autour du coup de Sakurai et prit fougueusement possession de ses lèvres. Sakurai lui, referma ses bras autour d'Imayoshi et se fut un long baisé passionné. Au moment de reprendre leur souffle, une coulée de salive reliait leurs lèvres. Puis Imayoshi reprit possession des lèvres de son Ryô et le plaqua au sol, Imayoshi introduit sa main en dessous du t-shirt de Sakurai, ce qui le fit gémir. Imayoshi impatient lui retira son t-shirt et le sien, Sakurai devient un peu nerveux mais se fait apaiser par Imayoshi qui l'embrassa sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Jusqu'au moment où il lui retira son pantalon en plus de son caleçon et prit possession de sa virilité et Sakurai gémit et dit :

-Sem…pai…ngh ! Je…vais…Aah…

Imayoshi continua tout de même et savait pertinemment ce qui allait ce passé. Puis le moment prévue Sakurai avait joui et Imayoshi avait reçu. Paniqué Sakurai s'excusa :

-Je suis désolé ! Désolé…

Mais Imayoshi ne fit pas attention et avala.

-Je te fait t'en défait que ça ? dit Imayoshi d'un sourire narquois.

-Hm…rougissant de plus bel.

D'un coup Sakurai sentit quelque chose en lui, c'était Imayoshi qui avait mis un de ses doigts puis un deuxième et puis le troisième. Et enfin Imayoshi baissa son pantalon et son caleçon et pénétra avec douceur mais vite Sakurai qui se mit à gémir très fort.

-SEM ... Pai ... Je t '... tai ... me ...

-ry ... ... Ryô ...

Et puis Imayoshi joui à son tour à l'intérieur de Sakurai. Epuisé Imayoshi se laissa tomber sur Sakurai.

-Ryô je t'aime.

-Moi aussi sempai.

Imayoshi se releva et se rhabilla suivi de Sakurai.

-Sempai…Euh est-ce que…

-on se reverra ? Oui.

-En dehors de tes visites au club ?

-Après ce qui vient de se passer, évidemment ! On se verra tous les jours !

-Tout…les jours ?

-Oui, je passerai quelque fois voir l'équipe et nous, on se verra tous les soirs chez moi, d'accord ?

-Tu le promets ?

-Oui je te le promets. Dit Imayoshi en embrassant Sakurai.

A ces mots Sakurai était le plus heureux au monde.

* * *

 **Et voilà! ^-^ c'est fini! j'éspère que ça vous aurras plus! A bientôt! ^-^**


End file.
